Solamente una humana
by PAN- ANIM
Summary: Este… pues – dando un paseo ... No te está permitido, si te vuelvo a ver aquí sin mi permiso te mato ...Los labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos...Esto es un oneshot y contiene lemmon


Había estado esperando mucho tiempo, no días, no meses si no años, no tantos como para volverse anciana, pero si los suficientes para madurar y reconocer con dolor que todo aquello no había sido más que una pérdida de tiempo. Al darse cuenta de su situación se sintió desolada, enfurecida, completamente idiota, sentía que su autoestima estaba a miles de kilómetros bajo tierra, donde nunca podría recuperarla. Y todo ¿por qué, por una tonta esperanza de que Inuyasha algún día se fijara en ella, le correspondiera y la amara como ella a él, pero ese día jamás llegó, en cambio las desilusiones, el dolor, la resignación, el enojo y las lágrimas siempre estuvieron presentes.

Naraku al fin desapareció de la faz de la tierra, y afortunadamente para ella pudo seguir viajando a través del pozo para visitar a sus amigos, muchas veces parecía que el al fin se iba a decidir por ella, decirle que la amaba y la necesitaba, pero los encuentros con Kikyo fueron mucho más recurrentes. Y así dentro de esa ilusión aguantó, esperó y espero, pero con el paso del tiempo se cansó de esperar en vano y llegó el punto en que dijo basta. Le costó mucho, no fue nada fácil, aunque estuviese mal hecho se aferró a aquellos recuerdos de Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos, platicando, besándose, acariciándose y mucho más.

Caminaba alrededor de un gran lago de aguas claras, reflexionando, hablando con ella misma, regañándose, planeando la estrategia a seguir, cuando una mosca que volaba a su alrededor logró hacerla salir de su ensimismamiento, después de deshacerse de aquel molesto bicho, sus ojos recorrieron maravillados aquel hermoso lugar y sin resistirse más optó por sumergir sus pies en el agua.

Sus pies jugaron con el agua, mientras ella disfrutaba aquel paisaje olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Dónde esta el híbrido de mi hermano? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- Esa voz seria, fría e imponente la hizo dar un grito de susto, se levantó inmediatamente dándose vuelta para quedar frente a su interlocutor, pero ese movimiento impulsivo la hizo perder el equilibrio. El que había hablado primero logró tomarla de una de las muñecas y así evitar que terminara bañada, Aome recuperó el equilibrio y se quedó pasmada.

- Sessh… Sesshomaru….- murmuró. Vio que el youkai tenía los dos brazos, se dijo que siendo el ser mas poderoso habría encontrado los medios para conseguirlo, pero era algo que a ella no le interesaba, no de momento.

- ¿Dónde esta el híbrido de mi hermano? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Este… pues – dando un paseo. – dijo todavía estando dentro del lago.

- No te está permitido -

- ¡¿Queé, ¿Qué no qué?

- No te está permitido – volvió a repetir el tranquilamente. Bueno quien demonios se creía ese youkai que era para andar dando o no permisos a las personas de pasear por aquí y por allá.

- Pues no hay ningún letrero que indique lo contrario - enfrentándolo osadamente con aquel comentario que sacó de onda por un momento al gran Sesshomaru.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero si te vuelvo a ver aquí sin mi permiso te mato. – terminando de decir esto se fue, dejando a una Aome con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir y con el agua hasta las rodillas.

A partir de ese momento los encuentros en el lago y otras partes de la época antigua entre el gran youkai y Aome fueron más seguidos, pero la mayoría de las veces había un comodín de por medio y este era Rin, que disfrutaba mucho jugar con Aome a pesar de las advertencias y regaños del amargado sapo verde. Sesshomaru comenzó a tolerar la presencia de la muchacha al ver lo bien que le hacia a la niña.

Comenzaron a convivir más, Aome les traía comida, dulces y algunas que otras cosas de su época, Rin estaba fascinada, en un principio el lambiscón de Jaken la veía con cierta reticencia, pero después fue aceptando dichos obsequios, Sesshomaru por su parte observaba toda aquella convivencia siempre alejado, o simplemente no la observaba por que no estaba, y cuando estaba también Aome le compartía de su comida, por supuesto el Gran Sesshomaru nunca se iba a rebajar a aceptar algo de una humana insignificante, debería de darle gracias a Kami por permitirle vivir, y estar cerca de Rin y de él sin sufrir daño alguno.

Jamás imagino poder estar tan cerca del hermano de Inuyasha, ni de poder convivir con él, por supuesto que veía a sus amigos pero intentaba mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ellos en cuanto el hanyou aparecía en escena. Poco a poco se unió más al grupo de Sesshomaru se sentía muy cómoda, y en paz; éste parecía distraído y no poner atención a lo que la muchacha y la niña hacían, sin embargo siempre estaba al pendiente, y había algo que lo estaba comenzando a incomodar sin darse cuenta de ello.

- Vamos, es hora de regresar –muy cerca de él y a uno de sus lado pasaron corriendo una niña seguida por un sapo verde y una muchacha, al pasar la última Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo y la haló hacia él y la besó, todo sucedió tan rápido. Los ojos de Aome se salieron de su órbita, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, vía el rostro del youkai frente al suyo, una de sus manos aprisionaba su muñeca y la otra estaba en su cintura obligándola acercarse más hacia él.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se posaron sobre los de Aome suave y sugestivamente, ella contuvo el aire y trató vanamente de separarse de su captor, él le permitió un momento de respiro y cuando ella separó sus labios para tomar aire aprovechó y volvió asaltar su boca como un ladrón, saboreando cada uno de aquellos labios rozados, la muchacha comenzó a ceder, lo dejó continuar. El beso se hizo más profundo cuando la húmeda lengua del youkai entro en su boca y la recorrió degustándola rincón por rincón, ella empezó a responderle.

Sesshomaru era delicado, tierno, sensual, aquellos finos labios le estaban acelerando el pulso y desear más. Las manos del youkai la empujaron, rompiendo el beso y ella cayó sentada en la verde hierba. Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia donde Rin y Jaken se habían ido dejando tras el a una aturdida y confundida Aome tirada en el suelo, y sin darse cuenta una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Oyó la voz del youkai – apúrate- se secó el rostro y en silencio los acompañó. Ese mismo día regresó a su casa, tardó en regresar al Sengoku unas semanas.

Después de varios días en su época decidió regresar. Del otro lado del pozo, en la época del Sengoku, sentada cerca de éste se hallaba Aome algo preocupada por los sucesos anteriores. Se dijo que no podía que huir de él y que tenía que enfrentarlo, no sabía que iba a decirle o a hacer, y que mejor si no hacía nada, pero que tal que el la corría y no quería que volviese a ver a Rin. De nuevo aquella voz la sobresaltó.

- Rin te estuvo esperando, vámonos -

- E……este yo…

- Dije vámonos.

Aome lo siguió, y así pasaron los siguientes meses. La pequeña niña se sentía feliz del regreso de la joven, y por su parte ella también disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. En ocasiones visitaba a la anciana Kaede, Shippo, Miroku y Sango, y muy a su pesar a Inuyasha, pero sucedía que su presencia dejo de incomodarla, el dolor que le provocaba verlo fue desapareciendo y no supo en que momento, pero se dio cuenta que a partir del día del beso, que poco a poco había empezado a ver al youkai de forma diferente.

Se había sorprendido a si misma, observándolo y pensando en su cabellera larga y platead, en la profundidad de sus ojos dorados, que aunque fríos mostraban una inmensa serenidad al contrario de los de su hermano, se pregunto cómo se sentiría una caricia con esas manos, si podría ser dulce, si estando regocijada en sus pecho se sentiría segura y protegida. Se esforzó por borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, y alejar el sentimiento que había comenzado a crecer en su pecho, no quería volver a ilusionarse en vano, todo aquello fue inútil, finalmente aceptó que se había enamorado de Sesshomaru, aunque él después de ese día volvió a ser el mismo que antes con ella. Estaba decidida a encarar a Sesshomaru de manera definitiva, pero no sabía en qué momento ni como haría aquello.

Sesshomaru decidió ir a su castillo a pasar unos días ya que tenía asuntos que arreglar y revisar que todo estuviese bien, la noticia tomó a Aome por sorpresa jamás hubiera imaginado que él tuviera un palacio y menos que le permitiera poner un pie en dicho lugar. Se dijo que aquella era la oportunidad que esperaba para poder hablar con el gran Sesshomaru, y poner los puntos sobre las cies, y tendría que controlar sus nervios, ya que intentar hablar con él siempre acababa en amenazas, pleitos o no terminaba, simplemente se quedaba en el aire la conversación.

Llegaron al lugar antes de caer la noche. Tenía un gusto exquisito, era maravilloso e imponente era el castillo, con jardines celosamente cuidados, llenos de hermosas flores y fuertes árboles, se tomó su tiempo admirando toda aquella belleza y esplendor, nunca había visto un lugar como aquel, era como sacado de un cuento, todo era perfecto. Excepto por una irritante voz que la obligó a seguir su camino. El interior no podía ser menos asombroso que el exterior los colores, los grabados de los pilares, barandales eran extravagantes a la vista, elegante en su decoración.

Se instalaron, la habitación de Aome era sencilla y elegante, no tenía muchos muebles, en ella encontró extendido en el futón un hermoso kimono de seda, de vivos colores.

- Y ¿esto?

- Cámbiate de ropa, no vas andar con esos harapos por aquí, y ve a cenar - terminando de decir esto se retiró.

- Me vas a matar de un susto uno de estos días – no se había percatado que en la entrada del cuarto observándola detenidamente se encontraba el youkai.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente sin sobresaltos, entre risas por parte de Rin y la joven, réplicas del amargado sapo verde y algún escaso comentario por parte del youkai. Aome estaba muy nerviosa se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, y más vistiendo aquella fina prenda que no pasó desapercibido a unos ojos dorados lo bien que se veía la joven.

Al terminar la cena Aome se cambió de ropa se puso un simple vestido azul entallado que resaltaba sus senos, y le acentuaba la cintura, de mangas cortas, le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, con varios botones en frente y salió a dar un paseo para armarse de valor, no podía más su corazón, su mente tenía que saber que era lo que el sentía, no podía esperar más. Así que hecha un manojo de nervios entró nuevamente al castillo, preguntó a los sirvientes por Sesshomaru y ninguno se dignó contestarle, así que su única fuente era la pequeña Rin, esperaba que todavía estuviese despierta, y así fue la encontró, con una sirviente que se encargaba de arroparla, ella despidió a la susodicha y terminó de acostar a Rin no sin antes preguntarle sobre Sesshomaru.

Temblando de nervios se dirigió hacia la habitación, estaba por tocar a la puerta, cuando decidió que era mejor postergarlo para otra ocasión quizá más oportuna, o quizá nunca.

- Entra – Aome obedeció, no esperaba que la invitara a pasar -¿Por qué te quitaste el kimono?- se encontraba sentado sobre su futón en medio de la habitación. Era un lugar realmente acogedor.

- Es….teee... es una prenda muy fina y hermosa y no quise que se ensuciara o le pasara algo…Sesshomaru, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante…- su voz fue casi un murmullo, no se había atrevido a mirarlo directamente desde que entró. La habitación se encontraba iluminada por unas cuantas velas. Cuando levantó la mirada para observar al youkai se le olvidó a que había ido, pues aquél no llevaba la parte de arriba de su traje, sus ojos se clavaron en el maravilloso torso del Gran Sesshomaru.

- ¿Y bien? –

- Este ….. aa a, sí quiero hablar contigo…

- Eso ya lo dijiste – Los dorados ojos se clavaron en ella esperando una respuesta.

Atreviéndose Aome llegó hasta donde se encontraba sentado Sesshomaru y se hincó frente a él, quedando sus rostros completamente frente a frente. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya estando ahí no se iba a hechar para atrás.

- De un tiempo para acá, mejor dicho desde el día en que me besaste, te empecé a ver de otra manera, no como un ser ajeno a mi, sino como un compañero…. Un compañero con el que quiero compartir mi vida…yo ……… yo te AMO – Y diciendo esto lo besó.

¿De dónde había sacado toda esa seguridad? ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera dicho de una vez por todas yendo directamente al grano? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que en ese momento iba a arriesgarlo todo.

El beso fue tierno, el le permitió saborear sus labios y le correspondió el beso de manera traviesa, incitándola a ser un poco más apasionada, en pocas palabras se estaba dejando mimar. La boca de la joven fue bajando por el cuello, hasta llegar al pecho, se detuvo un momento observando los bien formados pectorales y los acarició, suave y sugestivamente. La respiración de Sesshomaru había comenzado a agitarse, y una incomodidad en su entrepierna se estaba haciendo presente. Sus manos descendieron hacia el abdomen, mientras su boca continuaba con aquel despliegue de besos donde aquellas habían estado. Su boca volvió a la de él, y aprovechó el momento para desabrocharse el vestido y quedar semidesnuda.

Se separó un momento de él para tomar aire, cogió una de las manos del youkai y la colocó en su pecho, el se dejó llevar, al contacto con la suavidad y la redondez del pecho no tardó a apretarlo y masajearlo sensualmente, y pudo sentir la erección del pezón de la joven, y la suya propia.

- Tócame – su voz sonaba entrecortada y excitada, – acaríciame completamente, quiero ser tuya, quiero estar por siempre contigo.

- Sesshomaru ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- No, eres solamente una humana – Aquel comentario heló la sangre de la chica y se separó violentamente de Sesshomaru. Su boca se encontraba hinchada, sus pechos completamente desnudos y su respiración agitada, y su mirada llena de dolor y de furia…..se veía hermosa.

- Seré humana, pero tengo algo que tu "raza superior" no tiene, eso es AMOR, y me permite amar a las personas y seres diferentes a mí y no herirlos. - y un gemido de dolor escapó de su boca

Se levantó dándole la espalda comenzó a abrocharse el vestido para luego salir de ahí a su habitación y en la mañana regresar a su época para no volver.

- ¿quieres que te diga que es lo que siento?- Esa gruesa voz y el tibio aliento del demonio golpeando su oreja la estremecieron.

Se encontraba exactamente detrás de la muchacha y por encima del hombro veía como la tela volvía a cubrirla - Ábrelo- no entendió a que se refería – Ábrelo – insistió nuevamente y al fin la muchacha completamente ruborizada comprendió a lo que se refería el youkai, y así lo hizo, desabrochó uno a uno los botones del vestido. Sesshomaru posó las manos en sus hombros y deslizó la prenda hacia los brazos y ésta resbaló cayendo al suelo al mostrando el cuerpo desnudo de Aome.

Las manos del youkai, recorrieron por debajo de sus brazos y sobre los costados de la joven. Se detuvo un momento y arrancó la tanga de la joven dejándola completamente a su merced.

- Tus nalgas son firmes – un grito de sorpresa salió de la boca de Aome, cuando sintió las manos de Sesshomaru manoseándola- y tu cadera es perfecta para procrear – El color rojo invadió el rostro de Aome ante el comentario.

Por sus costados y las manos de Sesshomaru ascendieron, hasta llegar a sus senos. Los levantó entre sus garras y comenzó el desfile de caricias febriles.

- Siento la suavidad, la perfecta redondez y firmeza de tus jóvenes tetas, el color rosado de su cima es preciosa, sublimes, – Aome jadeaba y gemía ante los apretones, masajes y jalones de los que era objeto, - El jugar con tus erectos y endurecidos pezones es reconfortante, me gusta oírte gemir de placer.- Mientras el hablaba el cuello de la chica recibía pequeños besos.

- La delicadeza de tu piel y el calor de tu vientre me excitan- con una mano recorría el vientre de la joven y la otra continuaba aplicándole caricias a uno de sus pechos – me impulsan a descender – la mano del demonio siguió bajando de manera erótica y los jadeos de Aome eran más constantes y más enérgicos.

- Esta selva de vellos esconde un tesoro – su voz se hacía cada vez más ronca y sus dedos jugueteaban en aquella zona.

Aome hacía tiempo había despedido a la razón, las eróticas caricias en la parte baja de su cuerpo la estaban haciendo enloquecer, no sabía que era lo que iba hacer el youkai, pero lo que fuera ella lo aceptaría sin resistencia. Sesshomaru se encontraba cerca de su pubis aquello era cada vez mas placentero.

- Un tesoro que es mío, - su mano bajó – sepáralas – ella obedeció de manera mecánica apartando ambas piernas para que pudiese continuar.

- Está húmedo, estoy por llegar – la respiración de Aome aumentó – las paredes de tu cueva son delicadas, suaves, finas y se encuentran húmedas – un gritillo salió de la garganta de la mujer.

- Eres estrecha, no por mucho tiempo – Dijo explorando cuidadosamente su interior, mientras la intensidad de los gemidos de Aome aumentaban y a sus espaldas sentía que Sesshomaru estaba absolutamente excitado. El demonio permaneció explorándola unos segundos más y la abandonó.

La giró, quedando frente a frente y reclamó su boca apasionadamente, ella correspondió de igual manera enredando sus manos en los cabellos plateados. Ella rozaba el miembro erecto del demonio con su pelvis, él apreciaba sus suaves pechos aplastados por los de él, ocasionándole al youkai gemidos de placer, Enzarzados en aquella batalla de besos se fueron acomodando sobre el suelo de la habitación.

Los mimos y besos abundaban, la falta de aire los hizo separase, él apoyó las manos a ambos lados de Aome, ella no tenia problema por apoyarse, estaba completamente tendida en el suelo y bajo el cuerpo ardiente de Sesshomaru. La respiración de ambos era agitada, de sus cuerpos emanaba el calor producido por la pasión. Presa de esa increíble fogosidad su boca dijo algo, que ella en sus 5 sentidos jamás hubiese imaginado exigir.

- Pruébame.- Aome arqueó el cuerpo y sus senos se elevaron incitando la lujuria del youkai que la miraba atónito, su mirada apreció dos níveas montañas que se levantaban, orgullosamente erguidas, en sus centros se hallaba una hermosa superficie rosada de distinta textura adornada por una pequeña peña del mismo tono.

Ante aquella maravillosa visión Sesshomaru descendió. Sus labios besaron tiernamente el pezón, su boca se abrió y la punta de su lengua se hizo presente tocando modestamente la rosada tetilla, la lengua regreso al interior.

- Por favor saboréame – aquella súplica surtió el efecto esperado por Aome, sus manos se aferraban al vestido que yacía en el piso debajo de ella.

La boca de Sesshomaru tomó posesión de uno de sus pechos, mientras que el otro estaba a merced de una de las garras del demonio. Su boca probó la curvatura y textura, a veces abarcaba más a veces menos, llenándola de la exquisita suavidad y el sabor de Aome, sintiendo en el paladar su endurecida cima, cualquiera que fuera provocaba apasionantes gemidos en la muchacha, su lengua también jugó recorriendo toda la circunferencia, los mimos concluyeron con un sutil beso,

Quería mirarla, se separó un instante de ella y la vio jadeante, ardorosa y un destello de amor apareció en sus ojos chocolates. Regresó al lugar que había abandonado y su lengua lentamente comenzó a trazar un camino hacia su gemelo, que experimentó las mismas caricias se le aunaron unas nuevas, intensas succiones y deliciosos mordiscos. Mientras su boca colmaba de placer a Aome, una de sus manos jugaba nuevamente en la ya degustada teta y la otra descendió nuevamente hasta su sexo estimulándolo nuevamente de manera más intensa.

- ¡Entra en mí! – gritó al sentirlo nuevamente.

Sesshomaru parecía gozar con el suplicio que le provocaba a Aome ya que hizo caso omiso, ni sus manos ni boca se detuvieron. La muchacha se estremeció, y el solicitó la humedad y el sabor de su boca nuevamente, sus manos detuvieron sus caricias, y lo despojaron del pantalón. Aome sintió en todo su esplendor la dureza del apéndice de su amante y reaccionó de manera instintiva arqueándose contra él.

Su impaciencia estaba llegando a su límite, quería sentirlo dentro en ese instante. Se acomodó sobre ella y con un movimiento abrió sus piernas, poco a poco se introdujo, hasta que sintió que algo le impedía seguir, empujó suavemente al principio y luego más fuerte logrando ingresar enteramente en su interior, un grito femenino resonó en la habitación. Al fin había logrado entrar en ella, pensó que nunca iba a lograrlo percibió su esfuerzo por entrar, lo cual fue rápido y indiscutiblemente delicioso.

El demonio la embestía como queriendo penetrar todavía más, arrancándole intensos gemidos, se movían rítmicamente como si fueran solo uno. Sentía maravillosas sensaciones, el momento del clímax estaba por llegar, él empujó con más fuerza dentro de ella y una explosión de placer inundó todo su interior, de las gargantas de los amantes brotó un profundo grito. Sesshomaru mantuvo el ritmo con Aome, ambos jadeaban. embistiendo unas cuantas veces más. Sutilmente abandono su interior, la besó y se recostó a su lado atrayéndola hacia él mientras la abrazaba.

Te amo – dijo Aome en un susurro

También te amo – y la besó – Eres fuerte, digna, hermosa, ahora eres mía.

- Y tú eres mío.


End file.
